Finding Joy
Finding Joy is the tenth episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 4 March 2019. It is preceded by Starstruck, and followed by The Broomstick Uprising. Synopsis When Mildred masquerades as Indigo’s lost friend Joy in a bid to cheer her up, Miss Hardbroom is soon onto them and Mildred’s trick is revealed. Indigo is betrayed - is the girls’ friendship damaged beyond repair? Plot Mildred sees papers flying out of Miss Cackle’s office and finds Indigo looking for Joy/Hecate’s student record. Mildred finds it on the floor, and hides it before Indigo can see it. Indigo still misses Joy, but Miss Hardbroom still refuses to let Mildred tell her the truth. Indigo asks Miss Bat if she remembers Joy, as she’s been at the Academy longer than anyone, but Miss Cackle manages to convince her she’s remembering a ‘Joyce’ instead of Joy. In the kitchens, Miss Tapioca is making a cake for the school picnic. Mabel has been talking with her father, and he has got her a place at Pentangles. Miss Tapioca grumbles about Mabel’s father, and Mabel complains that her mother is letting Beatrice in on the Tapioca family upside-down cake recipe. Mabel then casts a spell on the cake, to make people speak the opposite of what they mean. Mildred tells Indigo that she has found Joy, and tells her to go to the mirror room. Mildred uses a spell change her appearance and pretends to be a grown up Joy in a mirror conversation with Indigo. Indigo is excited to talk to her friend, and wants to see ‘Joy’ in person, so Mildred begs Maud and Enid to help her arrange a ‘visit’. At the Picnic, Mr Rowan-Webb proposes to Miss Bat, but she has eaten the upside-down cake, and answers ‘No’ without meaning to. Rowan-Webb gets upset and runs away, while Miss Bat cries, saying how happy she is. Mabel then admits that she might have cast an opposite spell on the cake. Rowan-Webb goes to the pond, where he turns himself into a frog. Miss Bat, Miss Tapioca, Mabel, Beatrice and Clarice go to find him; They find his clothes by the pond, and realise that he has turned into a frog. Frog Algernon then narrowly avoids being caught by a bird, which “definitely doesn’t” eat frogs according to Clarice, who also ate the cake. Mildred disguises herself as ‘Joy’ again and pretends to arrive for a visit. Ethel sees ‘Joy’ and wonders who she is, but Maud and Enid distract her by challenging her to a broomstick nose-diving contest. With the opposite spell worn off, Miss Bat finds Frog Algernon, who changes back, and she explains that it was a misunderstanding. She then proposes to him, and he says yes! Indigo tells ‘Joy’ that she doesn’t think she can pass the exam, and she has nowhere to go, no home. She asks ‘Joy’ for advice, who turns the question back to Indigo, and she remembers the real Joy’s advice from 30 years ago. Indigo is saying goodbye to ‘Joy’ in the hallway when Miss Hardbroom sees them, and turns Mildred back. Beatrice insists that Miss Tapioca and Mabel would miss each other if Mabel left, and they reluctantly admit that they would, and Mabel agrees to stay. Indigo is upset that Mildred tricked her, and that she told her all those things thinking it was Joy, although Mildred tries to explain that she was just trying to cheer her up. Mildred goes to tell Miss Cackle that she wants to leave, and let someone else take responsibility for Indigo. Miss Cackle changes into Indigo- she used the spell book in Mildred’s room. Indigo forgives Mildred and they make up. Quotes Ethel: Aren't you supposed to be tutoring her, teaching her everything you know? It would take you all of five minutes. Mildred: I would tell her the truth if I thought it would help, but she is looking for a nice jolly Joy, not a hard old broom. Mabel: Dad made a bit of money on those vortex vanishing vacuums. Miss Tapioca: Oh, well, don't expect anything. Your father's wallet's like an onion... opening it makes him cry. Rowan Webb: I was just wondering if I could make a special request for later? Miss Tapioca: Menu's set. Eat it or starve. Mabel: Hi, Sybil. Clarice. Sybil, Clarice: Goodbye. Sayonara. Mabel: Have you tried the cake yet? Sybil, Clarice: It was disgusting. Worst cake ever. Miss Tapioca: Mabel, what did you do? Indigo: Miss Bat, can I reintroduce you to Joy? Miss Bat: Got to stay! Need to lose Mr Rowan-Webb. Tell him I despise him! Indigo: Oh. Indigo: You're probably married with a family of your own? ‘Joy’ (Mildred): Oh, yeah. Just the usual 2.5 kids. One's a baby so it's a half-size. Enid: Hey, Ethel. Who do you think is better at broom dives, me or Maud? Ethel: Me, obviously. Indigo: So, come on, you were always great at giving advice. ‘Joy’ (Mildred): What did I always say at times like this? Indigo: Ice cream solves everything. Miss Bat: I kissed a frog and I liked it! Gallery P07364wb.jpg WW17-S3-10-6.jpg WW17-S3-10-5.jpg WW17-S3-10-4.png WW17-S3-10-3.jpg WW17-S3-10-1.jpg Hecatefile.jpg Category:2017 TV Series